Tonks against a wall with?
by manictraveller
Summary: Brought to mind by laurielove's comm on LJ, againstthewall. Check it out.  WARNING: contains implied violence and BDSM  but all consensual /anal/adults only.


Tonks' head moved to the right; was that a noise? She wasn't sure. She could hear a clock ticking, but most sounds were overpowered by the sound of her own heart beat and her pulses throbbing throughout her body.

She was spread-eagled facing a wall, secured by ropes to the picture rail and skirting board and she was naked, with a hood over her head and her mouth gagged with a ball, the loss of sight intensifying her other senses.

When he had secured her she had been clothed. The clothes had been removed with a very sharp knife, thankfully expertly wielded, the blade just caressing her exposed skin, causing her nerves to tingle.

How long she had been there she was not sure, but now Tonks knew she was not alone. There was a distinct smell of sandalwood in the air, a scent she loved, but was causing mixed emotions in her present state.

No words were spoken but she knew he was close. Tonks felt warm breath on her neck; it smelled sweet, peppermint, tinged with dark rum.

Her neck craned more to the right instinctively, even though she could not see.

A hand touched her side, causing her to tense, and slid gently over her, the long fingers sliding purposefully upwards, caressing her skin, causing goose bumps and an increase in her breathing, her pulse racing more.

The hand slid inwards, gliding over her nipple, the contrast between this and the cold wall causing the sensitive tissue to become engorged and erect. It continued upwards to her neck, stroking gently, the scented breath in her ear coming faster now.

The hand suddenly moved back to her breast; two long, strong fingers tightened around her nipple and pulled. Tonks gasped past the gag, fear and arousal mixing in a strange cocktail of emotions.

The other hand came round and attached something to her swollen nipple, it clamped down, pain and pleasure, in equal measure shooting through her body, transmitting itself to her very core.

The hand moved swiftly between her legs, the dextrous fingers sliding up the folds of her pussy. Tonks shuddered; she was wet with arousal. Fingers gently caressed the little nub at the apex of her lips causing more moisture to gather, and then pinched, gently but firmly. Her head was thrown back and she tried to close her legs against the restraints.

Immediately the hands transferred to her other breast and a similar clamp was attached.

The hands disappeared and the scent became more distant. Had he left? Where was he?

Tonks pushed back from the wall, turning her head and exquisite pain ran through her limbs. He had attached the clamps to the ropes, any movement causing her nipples to be stretched, sending electric shocks of pleasure to her already wet pussy.

Once more the scent grew stronger, he was back. She tensed not knowing what to expect next. When the hands touched her body they were encased in soft suede gloves. They travelled slowly and sensuously over every inch of her body, stroking gently. It felt as if her skin had been stripped away and all her nerve endings were exposed. She squirmed in her restraints causing the clamps to do their work on her nipples.

Tonks felt she might pass out with the slowly building pleasure mixed with fear, and then the hands transferred themselves to her pussy, concentrating on her throbbing clit, stroking around it and over it.

She felt her orgasm building, small waves rushing through her body until a virtual tsunami hit her. She threw back her head and a wail tried to escape past the gag, her tongue pushing hard against it, her stretched nipples throbbing, she slumped, spent in her restraints.

He had not finished with her though; she jumped as a leather paddle stroked her arse cheeks, first one and then the other. A pause, then it was brought down harder, stinging. After each stroke the suede gloves would gently stroke her flesh, and then the paddle would return. As it continued the stinging remained but with it came a warm glow of pleasure. It transferred itself to the liquid core that was now her pussy. She could feel her arousal running down between her spread-eagled thighs, which she was so desperate to clamp together.

The scent, as she now thought of this disembodied person, retreated once more. Was her torture over?

The scent returned, right next to her head. A warm tongue and soft lips caressed her ear lobe, occasionally nipping and tugging with strong teeth, the scent of the clean breath intoxicating.

The hands returned to her arse cheeks, applying a cold ointment that cooled the hot throbbing flesh. But they didn't stay there, the fingers slid between her arse cheeks and upwards, gliding on the liquid coating her thighs.

The scent's breathing became more ragged as he explored the folds of her cunt; first one then two fingers entered her, a third rotating around her inflamed clit.

They moved upwards, opening her, stretching her, moving back and forth. Tonks' cunt was so wet obscene noises were added to the mix. Her restrained gasping only added to her pleasure as once more an orgasm wracked her body.

The fingers slowly left her cunt, drawing with them the slick results of her orgasm, travelling back between her thighs they came to rest at her smaller entrance, rubbing gently over the puckered opening.

Tonks tensed, waiting.

A long lubricated finger slowly opened her arse, there was an intense stinging sensation and then it was in, sliding easily up to the second knuckle, slowly moving in and out, stretching the small opening.

The fingers returned to her cunt, gathering more moisture, making their way back to her arse. She gasped past her gag as now two fingers invaded her entrance. Pain once more melded with pleasure until the distinction was blurred. The fingers moved easily now and the other hand snaked round her to once more tease her inflamed clit, causing her to buck as much as her restraints would allow, sending intense feelings to her still stretched nipples.

Once more the fingers were withdrawn, but Tonks wanted them again and pushed her arse backwards. It met something much thicker than a finger, he had his cock out, and she felt lubrication from its tip smearing her arse cheeks and tensed.

He pushed forward, the tip probing her small entrance, stinging, hurting, but exquisitely.

Suddenly he thrust forward, her flesh gave and he was in, embedded in her arse. Pushing slowly forward he continued until she felt the tickle of his pubic hairs against her arse.

The breath against Tonks' neck became more ragged, he started to move, his thrusts in time with the stroking of her clit, her nipples burning with sensation.

Each outward stroke ended with the head of his cock almost slipping out, Tonks clasping her cheeks to keep him enveloped.

His thrusts became harder, the full length of his cock invading her arse.

The sensations in her nipples and clit almost too much to bear when magically the clamps were released from her throbbing buds, but this only intensified her sensations as blood rushed back to the over sensitised buds and she let out a muffled cry.

His thrusting was now far more urgent, she could feel his cock swelling, stretching her tight passage further. The tune he was playing on her clit intensified and once more she felt her orgasm building.

Tonks whole body vibrated as her orgasm swept over her and with one final thrust and a primeval grunt her prisoner came deep inside her arse, once, twice; three times he exploded, his seed filling her.

Her tormentor slumped against her back, their breaths coming in ragged gasps, hers against her gag, both fully spent.

Slowly his cock slipped from her arse, his cum following it to mix with her own between her thighs.

It was over.

But no, Tonks could now smell over all the other smells assaulting her senses, the unmistakeable scent of melting wax.

What was coming next? She tensed in her restraints, which suddenly were not there. She slumped to the floor, completely spent.

Slowly she rose on trembling legs. Tonks removed the hood and gag, turning slowly to see what awaited her with the smell.

Facing her was the smiling person of Remus, holding an enormous cake, candles lit atop it.

'Happy birthday,' he laughed, 'I hope you enjoyed your present.'

Smiling, naughtily but lovingly at her man, she stepped forward, kissing him on the lips, cupping and squeezing his spent balls.

'Now what am I going to do to top that for your birthday?' she laughed.


End file.
